


Roll in the Hay

by Originalgoldfish



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Consensual Kink, Fantasizing, Graduate School, Hapkido, M/M, No Sex, Porn Watching, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalgoldfish/pseuds/Originalgoldfish
Summary: Yunho, a lonely grad student, realizes he really likes wrestling.





	Roll in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been fascinated with Yunho's hapkido past. I think it's so cool. I know very little about martial arts. I didn't ask for any editing help, so please let me know if I missed something.

Yunho had always craved physicality. Growing up, he had been an athletic kid, and that had been greatly encouraged by his parents. He was fine with that. His skills in hapkido made him feel like he was fulfilling his job of being the successful child; the eldest child who set a good example and showed the other families that his family was successful.

When he started hapkido in middle school, he was nervous at first. His parents wanted an after-school sport that they could take him and his younger sister to together. So, he acted excited so his sister would be less anxious. He told her it would be like when they played Pokémon when they were little. Pokémon had started to be a big thing when they were kids. They spent hours playing with the cards and watching the TV show, but what they got the most excited for was acting out Pokémon. They pretended they were their favorite Pokémon and wrestled around on the floor in the house or outside on their jungle gym. Jihye loved Ninetails and Butterfree, and Yunho's favorites were any of Eevee's evolution forms and Lapras. They would call out their attacks and then mine them. But it was mostly a wrestling match. Looking back on it, Yunho feels embarrassed, but, when he thinks of all the silly things kids do, it doesn't seem weird. At the end of the day, they had fun. They grew out of it, especially when Yunho accidentally hurt Jihye a few times. Nothing big, but she cried and told on him to their mom. That's when Yunho realized he was bigger than her and probably always would be, and he needed to be careful when playing.

Hapkido turned out to be awesome. Yunho and Jihye were both quickly the best in their age groups. Yunho loved the competition and the split-second decisions that had to be made. At the beginning of the match, as he and his opponent circled each other, Yunho often felt so exhilarated and free that he wanted to smile. Everyone else kept their faces pretty expressionless during fights, so he thought he would look weird if he had a huge smile on his face. So he repressed it, but the enthusiasm and the electrifying feeling stayed there, just under the surface.

As he went to more tournaments and bigger competitions, he didn't always win, but he still loved it. His parents were proud of him, and everyone at school thought he was cool. Jihye and him would often talk about techniques, footwork, and their favorite tactics. But he never shared with anyone why he loved hapkido. He didn't mention the feverish and almost intoxicating excitement he felt during a match. He felt powerful and enraptured with the fact that he could go all out physically. Of course, he didn't want to hurt anyone, but the idea of him and his opponent both not holding back made him feel an intimacy that he had never experienced before. He felt both vulnerable and close with his opponents. He knew camaraderie with your teammates was normal in sports, but he was often surprised by how strong his feelings were. As he got older, shame started to grow next to these emotions.

Once he got to high school, the pressures of classes and band and applying to colleges took most of his time. His parents thought good grades and high achievements in band were the way to get into colleges and get scholarships, so he was forced to quit year-round hapkido and just do it during the summers.

The college he ended up going to was good. It was the college that offered him the largest scholarship. He wasn't sure what he wanted to major in, but he knew he didn't want to do anything close to what his parents did. He figured out he like biomedical research, and his time was filled up with that. As classes got more and more overwhelming, hapkido became just a childhood memory.  
After college, he moved far away from his family and worked in a lab for a few years. It was a hard transition but a good one. He dated a few people, which he had never done before. They were all different, and he learned a lot about himself. He didn't have sex; he just never was in a relationship where he felt ready to do that.

Yunho wasn't sure why he was thinking about all of this today. He was running an experiment on the flow cytometer, so he was staying late in lab. He wanted to go home and eat dinner. He was in his second year of grad school. Sometimes grad school was great and inspiring, and he felt like the luckiest person in the world to be there. And sometimes it sucked, and he felt lonely and isolated and bad at science.

The loneliness was bad partly because he lived alone. He had lived alone before, but after a few years he was tired of it. He was a people person, and he missed people. So, when another guy in his program had put up an advertisement about renting an apartment together near campus, he responded. They weren't friends and didn't see each other much on campus because their labs were in different buildings. Yunho was in an immunology lab, and his roommate was studying development biology in zebra fish.

Yunho though living with someone who wasn't a friend but was also a student was the best possible combination. When he first met his roommate, a tall man two years younger than him named Changmin, he thought they would be fine roommates. Changmin kept the shared spaces clean and was quiet when Yunho wanted to sleep. They didn't see each other much during the week; Changmin got up much earlier than Yunho.

During their first few months of living together, they both took the initiative to be social together. Changmin invited Yunho to yoga with him, and Yunho invited Changmin to go rock climbing with him. They went to exercise classes together, but as they go busier with classes and experiments and grants, they stopped going to each other's preferred activities.

As he sat at the cytometer, Yunho realized he hadn't been to the rec center to rock climb in a few months. He hadn't even thought about it recently. Honestly, he'd been thinking about sex. Well, he was thinking about some porn he watched recently. Before grad school, he never paid for porn. He thought that was a huge extravagance that no one did. But porn and masturbation were great stress relievers in grad school, and he found that the porn and erotica you paid for was a) not that expensive and b) better than the random stuff he used to watch on pornhub.

The scene he'd watch the previous weekend was very memorable. The two people had wrestled around on the bed before performing some oral sex. They'd obviously decided on doing all that before, but the smiles and laughter and roughness had been so satisfying to Yunho. It felt simple and fun and intimate. The wrestling appeared to delight and exhilarate the actors in a way that felt familiar. He knew why it was familiar and why he liked it so much. It was just taking some time to think it all though and.... what? Realize what? Realize that the idea of wrestling with someone, chasing someone, holding someone down, someone holding him down–¬it aroused him. He wanted that. He's always liked that. It didn't seem like that much to ask for. But Yunho hadn't dated since before grad school, and he had never asked his girlfriends and boyfriends for anything like that. They had laid in bed together and made out, but Yunho had honestly thought that was underwhelming. Wasn't kissing supposed to be fun? Maybe he was bad at it.

He definitely thought some people in his classes were hot, but dating other students felt weird. They were his colleagues. It seemed like everyone was either single and not dating or had been married before grad school.

The realization that that kind of wrestling or physicality was what he wanted was relieving. Like he had the finally discovered something that was an integral part of him and his identity. He wanted to tell someone but had no idea who.

As he walked in the door to the apartment, it was dark as usual. Changmin was probably in his room, already asleep. Yunho heated up some frozen salmon and opened a Greek yogurt. Then he crawled into bed, thinking about fingers wrapped through belt loops and gripping someone's hips as they pulled his hair and unbuckled their belt. He wanted....

The next day he had to do another experiment, which he didn't feel like doing, but he had a required seminar that afternoon, so that would give him a break. He didn't listen to a word the speaker said. He felt a bit guilty, but the moment the seminar started, his brain went to sex. He thought of himself and someone (in his fantasies the other person’s face wasn't detailed) wrestling, grappling in his bed. They smiled and laughed, and all the sudden Yunho was on top, and his shins were across his partner’s thighs. They squirmed, but he tightened his hips and butt and pressed down hard. He ran his hands and forearms up his partner's solid chest and pinned them against the mattress. Their squirming increased, and Yunho loved feeling their thighs engage under him. He found himself on his side and oh, tickling would be fun. They ticked his unprotected sides and then moved up to his armpits. Oh, and pulling his armpit hair, he wanted that. He didn't know why, he just did. He wanted...

"Hey Yunho."

I took a moment for Yunho to realize someone was talking to him, and it was Changmin. The seminar was over. A half a second later he noticed he was half hard. Shit. Well, he had on a long sweater, hopefully no one was looking. He was going to have to go sit in the bathroom for a few minutes. But his roommate...

"Hi Changmin," Yunho replied cheerily and with an exaggerated smile. He knew that was unnecessary, but he was still recovering from being so out of it. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I couldn’t focus at all during that seminar. I have to present at journal club tomorrow, and I'm not looking forward to it. I'm just not good at presenting. I look at my notes so much, and my mentor tells me not to do that, and then I get flustered, and it's so embarrassing." Changmin didn't look at Yunho while speaking and looked like he had possibly not meant to say so much.

"It's hard presenting, especially in front of your mentor. I'm happy to listen to you practice presenting, if that would help." Yunho wasn't sure what to say but seeing his roommate so honest and vulnerable and upset made him want to be able to help.

Changmin looked like Yunho had just offered him a first-author paper. "Really? That would be great! You're so good at presenting! You explain things well and your power points are clear and informative. They're, like, not too much but still enough."

Yunho was surprised and flattered and just happy that Changmin wanted his help. This was the most they'd talked in months. Yunho told him he could listen to his presentation at home that night. Changmin split off and walked back to his building after a few more minutes of conversation. Yunho felt warm and fuzzy. As he sat down in front of his computer, his fantasy drifted back to him. He imagined lying on the living room floor with Changmin sitting on the couch above him, looking down at him. Changmin was wearing jeans, and Yunho grabbed them and pulled himself up to rest his chin on Changmin’s knee. Changmin's hand is there, and Yunho licks the inside of his wrist. He has a large leather watch, and Yunho thinks that it’s so hot. It makes his hand look masculine and strong, and he wants to smell the leather. Changmin looks down at Yunho with his light brown eyes. His mouth is open. Yunho wants to run his lips along Changmin's palm and put his fingers in his mouth.

Yunho realizes he's getting hard again. Okay, maybe he'll go home and eat.

At home, Changmin goes through his presentation a few times, and he starts to look more confident and less freaked out. The topic is more interesting than Yunho expected. It's nice to get a view outside immunology. Maybe they should talk science more often.

Afterwards, they sit on the couch, and Changmin turns on the weather.

"So, how are you doing recently? I feel like we haven't hung out in forever."

Yunho feels the same way, but he's surprised Changmin is saying it. He's tired, and his fantasies were trying to return while Changmin was practicing, and Yunho would like to go masturbate. But talking to people- that's why he moved in with Changmin. He should actually do that.

"I've been fine. Nothing big going on. I don’t have any conferences on the horizon." Yunho tried to find something interesting to say, but that was what came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, me neither. But like, how are you doing?"

Yunho's brain suddenly says, tell him. Tell him about the sex porn wrestling hapkido muscles your watch. Yunho says, what the fuck, brain? No. His brain says, you're scientists. Talk about it calmly, and just share your data. You wanted to try talking about it.

His brain has a point. Just sharing a little wouldn’t be insane. He thinks about it, and then thinks it would be best to just say something.

"I've just been, uh, realizing I have a kink, recently."

Changmin looks less surprised and freaked out than Yunho expected. Maybe he's cool with talking about sex and kinks and stuff?

"That's cool. That's important stuff to recognize and appreciate. Can I ask, like, what's the kink? You don't have to say."

Okay, Changmin is so calm and collected listening to this Yunho thinks he should do this for a living. Might as well keep going.

"Uh, well, I think I like, like, you know, wrestling and it gets me aroused, and I get off on it. Like I get excited and it just feels really freeing. The idea of it being mutual."

"Okay, cool." Changmin says.

Yunho barely hears him because now that he's talking, he can't stop.

"I want to be able to tell someone I'm dating that I want to try that. That that's important to me."

"Yeah, I hear you. I mean, you could say it just like that. That sounded good."

"Okay, yeah. That's true." Yunho realizes he can hear his heartbeat hammering in his chest. Okay, take a breath. Wow, he said that out loud.

Changmin smiles at him. "That's not something I've thought about, but it sounds hot. If you ever want to mess around, I'd be down."

Yunho sputters. He asks his brain, who is this guy? What is happening? He realized Changmin is still talking.

".... If you're not interested, that's all good. I get that we're roommates."

Yunho thinks of Changmin and yoga muscles and leather and Changmin breathing hard above him.

"Sure, I mean, yes, I mean, yeah, you're hot. Are you serious?"

"Of course. You're hot."

Yunho realizes Changmin said he was hot. Was this really happening? Yunho takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Okay, what's the worst that could happen? They roll around a bit, and Changmin says stop, and they go to their bedrooms. It’s a bit awkward, but Changmin is mature, and they would live.

"Okay, like right now?"

Changmin nods.

They need to talk. "Let's go to my room."

They walk into Yunho’s bedroom. He turns on his salt lamp. "So, if you want to stop, say stop. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Changmin's eyes are bright. "Cool if I take off my shirt?"

"Yeah def, uh, yeah."

Yunho leans back and slides down next to his pillow. Changmin curls next to him, looking into his eyes. He feels like jelly. He’s so electrified he can't stop shaking. Changmin lifts his arm and leg and wraps them over Yunho. He slides next to Yunho so they are touching head to toe. Yunho hasn't had his much human touch in years. He shudders. His brain is gone.

Changmin is warm and big. Like Yunho knew he was a giant, but this is the closest they had ever been. He opens his eyes and looks down. Changmin's happy trail is thick and leads to his jeans and a wide brown, leather belt.

For some reason, the belt jolts him to action. Yunho springs up and jumps on top of Changmin. The muscle memory of a hapkido hold comes to him, and he pulls Changmin's knee up and immobilizes him. Changmin spreads his legs wide and wraps his thighs around Yunho's neck. Yunho lets his hands go as Changmin rolls him to the edge of the bed. Yunho doesn't know if Changmin will let him fall or not, and he loves not knowing. The memories of hapkido are rushing back.

As Yunho is slipping off the bed, Changmin lets him go and grabs the front of his t-shirt. Yunho goes limp, thinking Changmin can't carry his dead weight and will let him go.

That doesn't happen. Changmin drags Yunho back onto the bed, giving Yunho some carpet burns in the process. With his hands still twisted in Yunho's shirt, Changmin jumps off the bed. Yunho twists and kicks his legs up, trying to capture Changmin's waist. He succeeds and pulls Changmin back to the bed. They crash together.

"S-stop." Changmin's voice is surprisingly quiet. Yunho realizes they are both breathing hard, and his neck and armpits are sweaty. He looks at Changmin, concerned. Did he hurt him?

"Changmin, are you okay?" He pulls away but also wants to see Changmin's face.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just a lot." Changmin smiles. "I just need to catch my breath."

Yunho slides into a puddle of relief.

"Yunho, you like it? You like it when I pull you around?"

Yunho feels a little embarrassed and definitely vulnerable. Was Changmin just humoring his weird roommate? Yunho wasn't sure if he could talk about it-

"I liked it. I like it a lot." Changmin panted. "You up for more?"

Yunho thinks yes, and his brain moans, and then he realized he moaned out loud. Changmin tackles him and pushes his face into the pillows. His knees are on either side of Yunho's hips. Yunho thrashes for a few seconds and throws Changmin off.

It's like a song he has never heard before has just come on the radio, and after hearing only a few seconds, he knows it'll be one of his favorite songs for the rest of his life. Satisfaction and arousal swirl in the base of his abdomen. A heady sense of fulfillment is rising in his body, like he's achieved something he'd been waiting for his whole life. It makes him feel right and powerful and confident, and at the same time he yearns now to simply go limp while Changmin curls next to him.

Yunho realizes there's drool on his chin. He wipes it off with the back of his sweaty hand. His heart rate is slowing, and the electrifying shivers are departing.

"I-Changmin, I want to lay down."

He collapses on a pillow. The sheets were far away on the floor, but he didn't care.

"Do you want to lay down with me?"

Yunho is afraid Changmin will be ready to peace out, but when Yunho looks at his eyes, they are calm.

"Yeah, Yunho." Changmin’s voice is hushed. Yunho closes his eyes and sighs deeply. He hears Changmin picking up the sheets. A few breaths later, Changmin is next to him, pulling the gray top sheet and quilt over them. They both lay on their backs in the dark. Yunho turns his head to the right to see Changmin's face in the dim pink light of the salt lamp.

"This is, like, the most relaxed I've felt in years." He feels his lips curl into a smile, but he's too tired and content to move any more than that.

"Oh, I'm glad." Changmin turns on his side and fits his head against Yunho's shoulder. His right thigh lays across Yunho's stomach. Yunho feels Changmin's smile on his shoulder. "This is nice."

They stay like that for a while, eyes closed. After an amount of time (Yunho thinks it could have been 20 minutes or 2 hours), Changmin pushes himself up on his elbows.

"Let's go take a shower before we fall asleep. Okay?"

Yunho's affection for his roommate is becoming overwhelming. He shyly looks up at Changmin. His roommate is beaming at him.

"My bathroom has the bigger shower. You want to?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

Yunho doesn't know where this is going tomorrow or the next day, but the understanding and warmth he feels now is monumental and profoundly meaningful.

"I'm coming, but-" He snakes his arm to Changmin’s neck and starts tickling. Changmin yelps and flips around to return the attack. They'll make it to the shower eventually, Yunho knows, but there's no rush. He's found what he's been searching for.


End file.
